Forbidden Temptation
by Kanika Meskhenet
Summary: When Kiaxi is forbidden from ever going to Halloween Town it gives her the urge to defy orders and find out what the Organization is hiding from her. As always, Axel is sent to retrieve the little rebel.


This is a oneshot I wrote last summer revolving around my OC and her past.

It goes a long with the sequel to "Wherever You Will Go" so I guess you could say this is sort of a 'spoiler' to WYWG since the main character in this is—well, yeah. Lol

But I really liked this and decided to share, lucky you :D

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The steely-blue haired Nobody let out a frustrated growl as she stomped her way towards the Gray Area after having a particularly annoying meeting with the Superior in his private study. She didn't understand why the forbiddance of ever going to Halloween Town bothered her so much; she had never been there personally and didn't truly care to go in the first place, but the fact that it was now off limits to her made her _want_ to go!

Damn Xemnas and his orders.

Kiaxi plopped herself down on one of the off-white couches far away from Saïx who was standing near the windows overlooking the World that Never Was with an unreadable expression plastered on his stoic scarred face. He glanced over in her direction and she could feel his cold eyes boring a hole in to the back of her head. There were only two people that Kiaxi was absolutely terrified of; Xemnas and Saïx. The rest of the organization she could handle, for the most part at least, though she didn't think if ever she were to go up against Larxene that she'd win.

The amethyst-eyed Nobody fiddled with the chains on the front of her cloak absentmindedly, ignoring the persistent feeling that someone was watching her. Honestly, didn't Saïx have something better to do than torment her with those eyes? Not able to ignore it any longer she let out an irritated huff and glanced up at the figure now standing directly in front of her. She had to crane her neck in order to see who it was and when her eyes landed on the familiar face of her smirking red-headed friend did she relax her tensed muscles.

"What's got you so miffed?" He asked, amusement seeping out of his words.

Kiaxi sighed, angling her face so that she could cast Saïx a glance over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't listening before turning back to Axel."I've been forbade from ever stepping foot in a place called Halloween Town, you know of it?"

His piercing green eyes gave away nothing, no surprise there, but she was sure that he knew of the reason why she wasn't allowed to go to that particular world. Axel always knew something about the inner workings of the Organization. He simply shrugged nonchalantly,"Yeah, I've been there once or twice on a mission. Nothing too spectacular about that place aside from their strange style of decoration."

She tilted her head to the side and he chuckled.

"As implied by the name, they're rather big on Halloween, the entire town is decorated year round for the holiday and even the inhabitants are creatures of Halloween nightmares."

"Sounds like an interesting place…" Kiaxi sighed wistfully, "wonder why I'm not allowed to go…there has to be something there that they don't want me to find."

The red-haired pyromaniac laughed, scratching at the back of his head, "I don't know about that Ki, I think you're jumping to conclusions again."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the subtle change in his facial expression which indicated that he certainly knew more than he was letting on. Typical Axel: always keeping secrets from her and Roxas. What was the deal with that anyhow? They were supposed to be best friends, weren't they?

"I'm not so sure, why would they ban me from going somewhere like that without a reason…?" Kiaxi pulled her legs up onto the couch and crossed them over each other Indian-style, staring up at Axel with nothing short of determination. He cocked an eyebrow at her, dismissing her suspicions with a wave of his black-gloved hand.

"You're being paranoid, the inhabitants of Halloween Town have been getting a little suspicious lately and so the Superior just doesn't want us blowing our cover is all." Axel shrugged, he was good at lying on the spot like that, it came second nature to him.

She huffed, staring at him levelly,"I'm not paranoid! I don't like it when people hide things from me."

"Well don't get snippy with me, Kiaxi." He replied curtly, his bright green eyes hardening. She was a bit taken aback by his sudden change in personality; he definitely was as quick tempered as his element.

Before she had the chance to apologize to him he turned swiftly on his heel, glancing back over his shoulder at her, "You'd be smart to keep out of matters that don't concern you. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Demyx leaned over the back of the couch so that his face was upside-down next to her.

She tilted her face to the side, not bothered by the close proximity that she and Demyx's faces were in at the moment, "Something doesn't feel right, Dem…"

"Nothing's right when flame-head's involved." He made a face.

"You know…he's not as bad of a guy as you think he is, Dem." Kiaxi furrowed her brow, coming to her decision.

Demyx pulled himself back quickly, tilting his head to the side curiously as she stood up abruptly and opened up a swirling portal of darkness.

"Ki, where're you going?"

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, blue-grey tresses falling into her dark amethyst eyes filled with determination and rebelliousness, "To find some answers."

Saïx watched her leave, knowing precisely where she was headed. Growling at her insubordination his eyes snapped to a wide-eyed Demyx who was slowly inching his way out of the Gray Area, "Go find Axel and tell him to bring back number XIV, she's defied orders and needs to be punished."

The sitar-wielding Nobody swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, bobbing his head quickly before scurrying out of the room to find the green-eyed pyro. He wasn't exactly thrilled about having to be in the presence of the flame haired Nobody for longer than absolutely necessary. His teal eyes narrowed momentarily as he registered what he was about to do. Demyx couldn't turn in his best friend, Kiaxi was the only member of the Organization that could actually tolerate his presence, she even seemed to enjoy herself around him. Who knew what Axel would do to her as punishment should he find her, sure they were friends but that wouldn't stop the pyromaniac from following orders.

He stopped in his search altogether, weighing his options carefully. Demyx could go and fetch Axel which would also risk the safety of his best friend and quite possibly get her a few good burn marks from the residential hot-tempered pyromaniac. Demyx didn't think that she'd get turned into a Dusk over something like this, but she was still defying orders and would still be punished accordingly. His other option required a bit of bravery on his part, something that he wasn't known for in the Organization. The teal eyed Nobody bit his lip in concentration, he'd have to go and get her himself and hope that Saïx wouldn't notice his own defiance of orders in the process.

Stealthily glancing around quickly to make sure that no one was watching, Demyx quickly opened up a portal and stepped through it. He was greeted by a swirling medley of purples and blacks, mixing together in an ominous hue of utter darkness.

"Alright, time to find Ki, gahh I hope I can get this done quickly before anyone notices that I'm gone too…" He picked up his speed, taking long strides through the Corridor of Darkness with the intent of quickly retrieving his friend.

He felt that familiar tug in his stomach that indicated he had arrived at his destination, opening up a portal and stepping out into the creepiest place he had ever had the misfortune of being in. The cobblestone street was cracked and stained ("Is that blood?") darker in some places. Near the center of the little town was a bubbling fountain that spewed forth bright green liquid while a mere 10 feet away was a rusted guillotine. Demyx shuddered violently.

None of the buildings looked too inviting either and were mostly dilapidated to the point of falling apart or almost just. The teal eyed Nobody hugged himself tightly, mechanically taking a few hesitant steps forward, trying to decide his best bet at finding Kiaxi.

"Way to go Ki, of course you'd pick the creepiest world in existence to hide out in." He whined.

Demyx took another few experimental steps towards the glowing green fountain, stopping momentarily to cast a glance over his surroundings. At that precise moment the fountain bubbled violently next to him and not a second later a tall skeletal figure popped out with a "BOO!" causing the poor brownish-blonde haired Nobody to jump back and cry out in fear.

The skeleton grinned, stepping out of the fountain and chuckled good naturedly, "That was my best scare yet!"

Confused, Demyx arched an eyebrow, "W-wait…so y-you're not g-gonna hurt m-me then?"

"Hurt you? Don't be silly!" He cried out in offense, sweeping over Demyx with his eyeless sockets, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be with that girl that came here earlier would you?"

Adrenalin rushed through Demyx at the mention of what could possibly have been Kiaxi, he grinned eagerly, "What'd she look like?"

The skeleton stroked his chin with a long bony finger in concentration, "Well, she wore the same coat as you and had short dark colored hair…I believe it was a purplish-blue-grey or some sort of dark color, yes! I tried to scare her like I did with you but she wasn't even phased! Then she ran off towards the graveyard and that's when you showed up."

Anxiety crept over Demyx like the plague, "G-graveyard?"

"Yeah, oh! How terribly rude of me! I'm Jack Skellington, and you are?"

"Oh, uh…Demyx." He answered offhandedly. He was talking to a skeleton for crying out loud! This was certainly shaping up to be a strange day.

"Well Demyx m'boy if she's who you're looking for then your best bet is the cemetery, but be quick who knows where she's headed after strolling through the graveyard." Jack waved goodbye before disappearing in to the fountain once again as if it were the most normal thing to be hanging out in murky green water fixtures.

He ran off in the direction that Jack had indicated with his long bony finger and groaned, stopping in front of a set of uneven stone stairs that lead up to a rusted old cast-iron gate with dead vines twisted around the metal bars.

"Gahh, Kiaxi you better be grateful that it's me rather than Axel once I find you because I'm never coming back here again!"

"Talking to yourself again, Demyx? You do know that that's the first sign of madness."

He glanced up to see Kiaxi standing at the top most step and leaning against the old brick wall while staring him down with nothing short of utter amusement. Her amethyst eyes then caught something akin to fear and she smiled nervously, confusing the sitar wielder, that is, until he heard the one voice that he so desperately wished was just his imagination. Demyx whirled around with a start; no, this definitely wasn't in his head. So much for keeping a low profile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kiaxi, after you were specifically told to never come here." Axel drawled, eyes narrowed and chakrams ablaze.

She scrunched up her nose, "What…so now you're going to fight me? Axel this is ludicrous! We're friends, friends don't fight…"

He snorted derisively, "Are we? Last time I checked friends _listened_ to each other!"

"That's not fair! You'd want to know too if this involved your Other! Or even if that's not what this is about, it still has everything to do with me and I aim to find out what's being hidden from me in this world!" The amethyst eyed Nobody growled in defiance, brandishing her long, colorful scythe.

Demyx backed up against the brick wall, cowering in fear. He knew how violent and short tempered Axel was and knew that nothing good would come of this. The teal eyed Nobody knew that he should stop them before this escalated into a full out battle, but fear gripped at him tightly, keeping his feet firmly planted where they were.

"That's not the point _Kiaxi_, you defied direct orders given by the Superior. Disobedience is punished." His dark emerald eyes flashed dangerously, his temper was getting the better of him.

"If I were Roxas instead would you still be standing by your words?" She shot back, catching a brief glimpse of his expression of realization before it disappeared once again to be replaced by annoyance.

Abruptly they were both surrounded by a wall of flames.

"So that's how it's gonna be…" She muttered sadly to herself, not wanting to fight with her best friend; she knew she couldn't win against Axel.

Demyx cried out in surprise, casting his friend one last fleeting glance before disappearing into a portal.

Axel smirked, rushing forward with his chakrams, spinning in mid-air before turning his hand to strike her with the red and silver weapon. Kiaxi luckily was able to dodge the first chakram, however she wasn't so lucky with the second one which tore at her cloak, leaving a smoldering burn mark in its place. She let out a hiss of pain that only seemed to satisfy the crimson-haired pyromaniac.

Kiaxi glared at her _supposed_ friend and leapt forward, strategically twisting her body as she closed in on Axel, swinging her scythe at his mid-section, only to have him block her attack with his chakrams.

He leaned close to her and whispered darkly in her ear, "Going to have to do better than that, love."

Axel smirked, swiftly bringing his right arm around and striking her repeatedly while she was distracted by his sardonic words, after being struck 3 times Kiaxi brought her scythe down, swinging it towards him and dislodging one of his chakrams from his grip sending it flying back a few feet.

She could tell that he was losing his cool faster than before, the menacing glare he shot her way was evidence of that and she admit that if she had a heart she'd be reeling in fear at that very moment.

"_Burn, baby_!" He growled, shooting flames from his remaining chakram towards her before the second one materialized in his other hand.

Kiaxi dodge rolled out of the way of the dancing flames but not before a smaller flame singed her pant leg painfully, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in anguish.

"_Come here, I'll make it all stop_." The flame-haired man taunted, crouching down and spinning his chakrams between his fingers. All in all he was exceedingly intimidating and Kiaxi was having a hard enough time standing with her searing wounds as it was; she didn't think she could endure this much longer.

But still she persisted, not wanting to show weakness. The blue-grey haired Nobody let out a feral snarl, rushing at him with her scythe, once she got close enough she leapt high into the air and attacked him with a barrage of strikes as she descended on him. Axel was able to block a majority of her attacks; however she was able to get in a few good hits to his shoulder and his mid-section.

Axel grunted, staggering backwards a few paces before narrowing his eyes,"Had enough?"

She didn't want to admit defeat, but her head was beginning to feel fuzzy and her vision started swimming. Kiaxi felt herself falling and instinctively closed her eyes, too tired to defend herself against impact. It never came.

She was vaguely aware that someone had caught her before she hit the cobblestone ground, and whoever this someone was was very warm. Her mind was too hazy to put two and two together on who her savior was but she _did_ know that this stranger smelled of cinnamon and smoke. It was a pleasant mix of scents, they worked well together.

"You really need to learn to follow orders, Ki, I'm only trying to protect you." Axel whispered in to her ear, "If it had been any of the others you know they wouldn't have spared you, got it memorized?"

He glanced down at the unconscious Nobody in his arms and shook his head sadly, opening up a portal of darkness and stepping inside. He didn't stop until they were back at the castle where he gently laid her in her bed and then left the room, she needed her rest and would be sufficiently healed of her wounds once she awoke.


End file.
